Family Tree
by LP4E
Summary: England screws up on a spell during another one of his depressive drunk episodes and ends up accidentally summoning their apparent daughters from another universe! Daughter!Nyotalia AU!
1. Surprise, Surprise!

**_Hello everyone! So this is a story that I posted on here some time ago, but decided to delete so I could work on it a bit more. Right now, I pretty satisfied with how it turned out, so I'll try to add more to it when I can! Anyway, I hope you all can enjoy this as it was really fun to write!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its' iterations! They belong to their rightful owner Hidekazu Himaruya! I am but a simple fan~**_

* * *

England wasn't really sure what had caused this, but he knew that it was kinda, probably, _maybe_ his fault.

From what he could remember, he had been feeling quite moody that morning. Nothing was particularly distressing that day, it was just that he, for whatever reason, was a bit...sad...well...sad would be a slight understatement...upset?...depressed?...he wasn't very sure. You know how you have those days when you're just melancholy and you have no idea why? Maybe you remembered something bad from the past or you missed something nostalgic and that just brought your mood down?

Well for England, it was a bit of both.

He wasn't sure how his train of thought derailed towards the fond memories when America was his colony or when he and dear Canada (that was his name wasn't it? It was always so hard to remember the boy for some reason) or all his other colonies lived with him for a time. His thoughts even went back to times he never thought he'd remember. Times where he and his brothers weren't always at each other throats. Times where that frog was somewhat tolerable. Times where things were...simple you could say? No...things have never been " _simple_ " for the Brit. Interesting? Sure. Simple? Not by a long shot.

It was...comical in a way. He had seen and lived through pretty much anything anyone could imagine. He had ruled the seas and was on top of the world. He had traveled to a new world unknown to the old. He had survived through many centuries and generations of his beautiful country, whether they were bloody or golden. He had lived to see his country flourish, fall, and flourish once more. Hell, he _is_ a country. He was Britain, The U.K, England, The Black Sheep of Europe...

He was... _lonely_...

He may have said that he enjoyed peace and quiet and may have said on a number of occasions that America and France drove him around the bend, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy their company. Deep beneath the distaste and annoyance, he did care for his family, he could even say that he loved them. But the times that they were together have been far and few between lately. America and France were busy with the tense conflicts that have been plaguing their countries with fear and hate and Canada rarely comes over unless he was either dragged over by Alfred or just wanted to spend a quiet, but pleasant time with him. They did get together for Thanksgiving, their birthdays, Christmas and New years no matter the hurdles though and for that England was grateful...

...But, what if even that became a impossible task? What if all of them became so busy with their people and the problems with their respective countries that they just couldn't see each other at all? Arthur was surprised to find himself so shaken and disturbed at the thought. It was sad to say that he was used to people leaving him (they always did in the end) so to find himself so upset at the thought of never seeing his "family" again confused and shocked him...though he shouldn't be that surprised at his emotional response. After all, he did secretly enjoy peoples company...

These were the thoughts that plagued his mind one common rainy night and somehow, in his distressed haze of worry and anxiety, he managed to get his hands on a case of Landlord Pal Ale. The rest of the night was a bit blurry after that. He remembered going down to his basement where he kept all his magic paraphernalia and spells...then he believed he read out of one of his spell books? And that's were things went dark.

Now, on the next day, with a killer headache exacerbated by the sun streaming through his curtains and his body feeling like utter crap, he began to feel as if his past thoughts were not worth the repercussions he was having now. They were childish and ridiculous conjecture at best when he thought about it. He groaned as a feeling akin to a thousand tap dancers doing a river dance on his brain assaulted him and he clutched the sheets of his bed in agony. He didn't want to live at that moment let alone open his eyes, but he had to go to another one of those blasted meetings and he wasn't one for being late so with a reluctant sigh, he slowly sat up from his bed and began to rub his eyes tiredly. He was going to slide out of the sheets and get ready for the day, when he heard something.

He froze when he heard a sigh that was certainly not his own. It was softer and distinctly more feminine than his voice. He felt something shift from the left side of him and his blood froze as his lucid mind held back with pain finally caught up to him.

Oh...oh my **_god_**...

It didn't need to take a genius to realize that there was someone in his bed and that someone was distinctly _FEMALE_. Arthur's face went pale in horror of the implications of his drunken escapade and he let out a croak in dismay. No. This shit could _NOT_ be happening! This kind of thing happend to people like France, not _him_ (well, not him in the present anyway. He chose to repress the rather chaotic period of his past that was riddled with debauchery)! Oh if that perverted bastard found out about this, he would have a field day! His hangover was completely forgotten at this point and he was pretty sure he could open his eyes without fear of making his headache worse, but he didn't want to even look. Looking would confirm his thoughts and make it real and he did _not_ want to make it real!

The unknown female behind him grumbled and shifted some more, making England flinch in fear that she would wake up. God help him! The Brit took a deep breath to calm his panicked mind. This wouldn't do, acting like this. He was a gentleman and a gentleman takes responsibility for all of his actions. He even involved a woman into this so the least he could do was explain the situation and hopefully settle everything in a non-violent manner. So resolving himself, but still nervous, England slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the unidentified female...but then he saw the woman and his fuzzy eyebrows shot up past his hair line, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

 _ **"BLOODY HELL!"**_ England cursed loudly, falling off of his bed in the process. He landed with a loud thump on his hard wood floors and groaned in pain. A grunt of surprise shortly followed by a annoyed sigh came from on top of the bed and the panic England was holding back broke out with a vengeance x100!

England could see the blankets covering the girl move as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes eerily similar to how he did earlier, and stretched with a yawn. Arthur felt his heart drop down to his stomach as the girl opened her eyes to reveal sleepy, emerald green pools similar to his own. Her mussed up blond hair moved slightly as she tilted her head towards England and he could've fainted on the spot.

"Mmm...w...what on Earth..?" The girl said in a annoyed, sleepy tone narrowing her eyes in confusion and suspicion. She turned away from the panicking British man and seemed to be looking for something while England's mind was reeling a mile a minute.

 _'ThiscannotbehappeningohdeargodbloodyhellwhathaveIdonethisisterribleshit-'_ and so on.

The girl seemed to have found what she was looking for and turned back towards the nation while unfolding a pair of red rimmed glasses. Her eyes focused clearly on England and she looked confusedly at the mess of a man on the floor.

"...?...Father?" She asked curiously with a frown, leaning forward. "What are you doing in my room?"

If England hadn't been troubled before, he sure as hell was now. The Brit's brain seemed to have short circuited in that moment and he thought he felt his heart stop. Her grimace grew a worried tint at her "Father's" lack of response or movement and she moved closer to the edge.

"Father? Why are you on the floor? Are you all right?"

Arthur was most certainly _NOT_ all right. And the fact that there was now a young, female England in a modest nightgown calling him father did not help with that at _all_.

* * *

"Hey does anyone know where Artie is?" The question, though obnoxiously loud and completely out of nowhere, was one that was on the mind of all the assembled personified nations of the world and has been since they had arrived to the meeting.

This very question was phrased by one Alfred F. Jones a.k.a the good ol' U. S, of A. He looked at the assembled countries in questioning and a hint of worry. After all, for him (who was notoriously known to be fashionably almost late to most of the World meetings that were held) to be here before England (who was one of the first people to always arrive to these meetings hours before they began and would often lecture the American for almost being late to them) was quite a shock...a disconcerting one at that. It was like America giving up hamburgers or Germany hating beer or France without a libido! It wasn't right and it sure as hell wasn't normal. The meeting, that was a more mild case of chaotic than usual, immediately silenced and the nations looked at each other, silently looking for someone with an answer to the blond's earlier inquiry.

"Ve~maybe he's sick?" Italy suggested eating a large bowl of pasta that he somehow snuck into the meeting room.

"Idiota! That British bastard can't get sick! Probably off drinking tea or talking to those fucking imaginary friends of his!" Romano cursed, irritably taking a bite out of a tomato.

"Ano...Itaria-kun the only way for Ingirisu-san to get sick, is if something was wrong with his economy, but we would have heard if something was wrong..." Japan supplied politely as Germany sighed and took the bowl of pasta from Italy who cried out like a sad puppy in dismay. Spain happily took the tomato from Romano's hand, taking a bite from it himself which prompted the South Italian to brew up a storm of curses that fell on the deaf ears of his past caretaker.

America frowned before suddenly turning towards the empty seat next to him. It took the assembled Nations a second to realize there was transparent man who looked uncannily similar to Alfred while said man asked him a question.

"Yo Mattie! (Who is that? Where on earth did he come from!? WAH GERMANY! A GHOST! Italy calm down! There's no such thing as ghost!) have you seen England lately?"

Canada, who was holding Kumajiro, turned towards his brother and shook his head. "No I haven't...not in a while anyway..." He answered in a very soft voice filled with a worry that was verbally mirroring America's own. The Brit may have gotten on the American's nerves sometimes with the insults and the constant grammar nazi control (I mean 'color' with a 'U'!? That is sooo~ stupid!) bet he did care for the man. He was the one who raised him after all and nothing in the world could change that...

Russia smiled across from America and tilted his head. "Maybe he got in a accident somewhere~?" He asked in a rather cheerful tone that contradicted greatly with his somewhat disconcerting words.

America gave a bright smile at the Russian's suggestion, laughing and waving his hand in dismissal. "Not cool commie! Don't even go there!"

Ivan turned towards the other and a faint purple aura began to surround him, still smiling. "But it's a possibility, is it not comrade?" He stated simply, seemingly amused at his long time rival's ire. Said man narrowed his eyes challengingly and the surrounding group shifted uncomfortably. It was always scary being in the same room as the two countries when they went into _"Cold War"_ Mode.

The man besides the American (what was his name again?) seemed to sense the impending argument between his brother and the Russian as well as everyone's _"Oh shit!"_ expressions and decided to diffuse the situation before it grew out of hand.

"U-um! France!" He called out, getting the addressed and currently pale man's attention. His not so inconspicuous attempts to surely inch his way from the annoyed super power stopped as he heard his name being called. "Oui, mon cher? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"U-um...have you seen England?" He asked quietly, gaining America's and Russia's attention and effectively ending the impending (and exasperatingly common) feud with the other. The countries sighed in relief as the cold feeling filling the room disappeared without a trace...their arguments usually didn't evolve farther than petulant name calling, insults, cursing, and the occasional crude hand gesture, but when it did...it wasn't the most pleasant time to be present for...

Everyone looked at each other again and almost at once, the assembled group turned their gaze towards the French nation who looked just as lost as they were (honestly, they should've just asked him earlier).

France rubbed his chin in a contemplative gesture. "Hm...I have not seen Angleterre for a few days now...Amerique how about you? Are you sure you haven't seen him lately?" He asked in turn and the collective gaze of everyone turned back towards the world power.

He grimaced at the question and crossed his arms bemusedly. "Well...now that I think about it...I do remember him calling me last night at like, three in the morning yelling about Independence, pancakes, and frogs...he sounded smashed dude..."

China scoffed at the the other man's response, flicking his long ponytail over his shoulder while clutching a hello kitty doll. "Well that explains it." He stated dryly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Opium must have been nursing the bottle again and is probably regretting all his life decisions right now. Western Nations are so irresponsible..."

The others couldn't really deny the Chinese man's claims as they all knew how England got when he got his hands on anything with alcoholic content (Alfred shivered when he remembered last years New Years party. He didn't know where Arthur got that butler outfit and he didn't want to...) and were surprised they didn't come to that conclusion earlier.

"Yes, that's nice and all." Germany sighed impatiently gaining everyone's attention. "But we need to start the meeting and without England here that might not be happening any time soon!"

"WHAT!?" Alfred yelled making the others flinch at the volume. It seems that now that he was sure Arthur's welfare was nothing short of a possible hangover, his past rather subdued behavior was now replaced by his...Americaness..."You mean we gotta stay here till Iggy comes?! That could take hours and I got a football game to watch with the guys at three that I can't miss!"

The German sighed irritably at the other's loud tone and slammed his hand on the table, hazarding a glare. "How many time do I have to tell you to use your inside voice you dumpkof! Look! These meetings are actually important despite the popular belief and _all_ of the required nations must be assembled for them to take place! England should be here any minute now and if he's not here in ten minutes, then we shall start without him so sit down and SHUT UP!" He finished while America pouted like a child who was just told he couldn't eat dessert before finishing his vegetables and crossed his arms with a huff before sitting down.

The others were silent as they watched the irate German sit back down. "Now then-" He began and seemed about to say something else before the doors to the meeting room were literally slammed open, practically flying off it's hinges. Almost everyone jumped or yelped at the loud bang and quickly turned towards the source. To say least, they were surprised to see an out of breath and disheveled English man stumble into the room with his hands on his knees.

"I...I-I'm...sorry that...I'm late!" He panted to the stunned silent room. No one could seem to speak as they stared at the not so proper looking gentleman who seemed close to passing out any second now.

America, Canada (though nobody noticed), and France all got up from their seats and curiously made their way over to the man. "...Angleterre?..." Francis asked uncertainly when he saw how pale his sometimes-friend-most-times-rival was while the North American brothers shared a look. "Are...are you all right?"

England shot his head up from his crouched position and looked towards the three men so fast that they were surprised he didn't get whiplash. He then quickly composed himself, standing up straight and assuming a look of nonchalance that almost had them second guessing ever witnessing his previous state.

"Oh yes, yes!" He shouted in a high pitched voice, before clearing his throat to try and play it off. "Never better! I feel greater than the Gatsby! The world is round! The sun is hot! And the moon still wanes! Now Alfred, Matthew, Would you two be dears and come with me for a second and by second I mean right _NOW_!" He continued, his pitch and tempo rising and speeding up with every word until he sounded like a constipated chipmunk.

The rest of the countries had gotten up now, staring at the twitching man with worried or curious eyes. "A...A-Ano...Igirsu-san...are...are you sure you're alright?" Japan asked warily as England's wide-with-fright eyes twitched every so often.

"Yeah, dude." America agreed with his friend. "You good bruh? You seem a bit...jumpy..."

England gave a shaky smile towards the two and laughed in a slightly hysterical manner that prompted some of the countries to take a catious step back. "Whatever do you mean lad? I'm perfectly fine! Why would you thinks something's wrong with me?! I feel fresh as the dickens! Do I look like I'm losing what little sense of rationality and sanity I still have by the second and I may or may not be close to having a mental breakdown!? Who told you such ridiculous things!? Was it the gnomes!? DON'T LISTEN TO THEM THEY ONLY SPEAK LIES LIKE THE BLOODY SHITE PLONKERS THEY ARE-Oops! Sorry that was rather uncouth of me, I had lost my cool for a second there, but I'm okay now so why don't you two come with me to a nice secluded place where nobody can find or hear us okay? _Okay!_ " Everyone stared at the Brit who was looking like a crazed loon that had just escaped from a psyche ward.

"Chigi, I think the tea sucking bastard's finally gone bat shit..." Romano whispered nervously while he and Italy held on to each other in fear.

England chuckled (in what he surely thought was a placating manner, but instead sounding like he was a hair line close to bringing out a machete and hacking everyone in the rooms to bits) and took a step towards the assembled group who all took a collective step back with America, Canada, Italy, and Romano yelping in fear. Germany was slowly pulling out his gun along with China who nervously brandished his wok, Russia who "kolkolkol'd" with a smile tapping his pipe in his hand, and Spain who stood in front of Italy and Romano with his axe protectively. France was pale and looked fearfully at the British mad man while Japan had a hand on his Katana, watching England for any sudden movements. He was getting closer...smile and eyes wide with a terrifying mixture of crazy and nothingness...they prepared to attack or defend when a voice called out simply, making the nations freeze in place.

"Ah, Flying Vanilla Bunny you were right! He was here." The group all transitioned from battle mode to curious as they observed how Arthur's face seemed to have paled even more than before. The crazed light in them were gone now, replaced with panic and fear.

"Hmm...Yes, I guess you're right...he did seemed surprised to see me..." The female voice continued, light footsteps echoing in the silent hall.

"Hm?...no I suppose not..." England gave a wheezing sound akin to a cat being strangled and quickly turned towards the open door, taking quick steps back and knocking into France who looked like the last thing he wanted was to be within five feet of the previously manic man.

The foots steps and seemingly one sided conversation continued to get louder and everyone was getting tense and nervous again. Whoever or whatever it was that was making their way towards them must have been something truly frightening to turn the usually calm and proper Arthur Kirkland into a psychopath.

"S-she's coming!" He whispered ominously in a fear drenched voice and America couldn't help but ask.

"...Who...Who's c-coming?" He cautioned, honestly terrified. England said nothing as he lifted his arm and shakily pointed towards the door where the silhouette of a young woman could be seen.

Everyone's eyes followed the Brit's finger and they could feel them widening in shock and disbelief.

"Wow, everyone's here too?" The young woman stated, sounding pleasantly surprised. She was now in the light of the meeting room and under the intense stares of the men. "That makes things much easier then."

"Holy-" Canada whispered hoarsely.

"Fucking-" Romano continued with bug eyes.

"Shit dude." America finished looking close to passing out.

A female England stood in front of the assembled males and crossed her arms with a stern look. "What's wrong with you lot? Is there something on my face?"

"...O-Oui, ma Cheri..." France stuttered in struck dumb awe with a trembling England still in front of him. "...Angleterre's..."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review~!**_


	2. Alice Kirkland

**_Here's chapter 2! Hope you can enjoy~_**

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its' iterations! They belong to their rightful owner Hidekazu Himaruya! I am but a simple fan~**_

* * *

England stared...and he stared...and he stared some more. He stared at her face, he stared at her eyes, he stared at her hair and when his eyes started getting tired, he blinked before staring all over again. He didn't care if it was rude or impolite for he didn't have the proper brain function to be mindful of his manners at the moment.

The girl that looked strikingly similar to England himself had slid off the bed and crouched near her supposed "Father" putting a dainty hand on his forehead. England flinched at the contact and felt faint as the girl's face was closer than ever.

"Hmm...You don't seem to have a fever...Ah! Did you happen to see another malicious spirit around? Did it somehow get past my senses..." The blond removed her hand and started looking around the room with a serious expression. At this point, Arthur had gained some composure to the point where he wasn't hyperventilating or having palpitations. He still stared at the girl who was mumbling to herself, quickly going over the past few minutes in his head and trying to make sense of it all.

 _'What the hell is going on!? W-who is this girl!? A-And why the bleedin' hell does she LOOK LIKE ME!? She's almost a carbon copy! Well except that she doesn't have fuzzy eyebrows like mi-hey, wait NO! I do not have fuzzy eyebrows! My eyebrows are perfectly normal thank you very much! Who the hell are you to say-hey wait am I arguing with myself right now!? What the hell is wrong with me!? I must be loosing my min!-'_

"England!" A high pitched voice rang out followed by a surprisingly hard slap to said addressed man's face which knocked him out of his thoughts. Arthur placed a hand on his sore cheek and stared at a mint colored, winged bunny with a gobsmacked expression.

"F-Flying Mint Bunny!? W-why the hell did you slap me!?" He shouted out in confusion and annoyance while the floating creature began to wave it's little paws in the air rapidly.

"Because England!" He shouted with a tick mark on his forehead. "You wouldn't snap out of it no matter what I did!"

"But did you have to slap me!? That hurt you know!"

"It was either that or get Tinker Bell to wake you up and you know how she gets when you ignore her!"

England and Flying Mint Bunny shivered at the implications. The fairy was a sweet one, but can be very scary if upset.

The magical creature looked ready to say something else, but he was cut off when a pair of small hands grabbed him from the air from under his arms. He squealed in alarm as he was turned to face the young woman who looked questioningly at him. "Hello, Flying Mint Bunny. Do you have any idea as to why father is acting so strange? Could it be his blood pressure or did Francis manage to break into the house again?"

England, who was trying to over come the rising panic he'd be consumed by every time he looked at the girl, quickly snapped out of his shock and scowled at how the other was handling his friend.

"Hey! What on Earth are you doing?! Give him here!" He demanded, quickly reaching over and snatching the little creature out of the other's hands.

The green eyed girl blinked rapidly at the action before turning a irate, questioning look towards her "Father". "What on Earth is the matter with you father?"

"What's the matter?!" Said man asked incredulously, staring at the girl as if she just smack him across the face. "I'll tell you what's the matter! There's a strange girl in my house calling me "Father"! That's what's the matter!"

The girl blinked some more in confusion with a furrow in her brow, the look on her face giving way to her distress. "What's all this? Did you happen to forget that I'm your daughter during the night? I must say father, if this is a joke, it's certainly not funny!"

"You quit joking! I-I don't have a daughter! I-I've never had a daughter! I've never even had children(unlessyoucountallthecoloniesI'vehad...)!" The other stuttered, scooting back from the girl on his behind. "I swear, if this is just some prank set up by the frog, America, or that damn Prussian, I'm beating the bloody hell out of all of the-"

"England!"

"What Flying Mint Bunny?!" The Nation snapped, turning a frustrated glare onto his little buddy who was staring at the girl in shock and awe. The little green rabbit was shaking and the sight brought England down to his senses once more. "...Flying Mint Bunny?..."

"S-she saw..." The magical creature whispered hoarsely and England had to lower himself closer to hear him.

"What did you say? Speak up now!"

The bunny gulped before pointing a shaky palm towards the mysterious blonde who looked at the duo with narrowed eyes behind her red rimmed glasses.

"She saw...that girl s-saw me England..." The man stared at the creature for a few seconds as the statement played over and processed in his mind. It took about thirty or so seconds for him to finally understand the implications of that statement and when he did he promptly began to freak the fuck out.

 _ **"WWWWHHHAAATTTT?!"**_ He shrieked, picking up his companion who he then began to shake in panicked confusion. "W-W-What the hell did you just say?! That's impossible! The only ones who could see you are Romania and Norway! How in the bloody hell could she have-?!"

"B-But she d-d-did!" The bunny defended feeling dizzy at all the shaking. "She picked me up and she even knew my name! Don't you remember?!"

England stopped shaking his friend, ignoring the dizzy swirls in his eyes. "That's ridiculous!" He stated with a confidence not fitting naturally with the turmoiled state of the old Nation's mind. This girl had the sight?! That's ridiculous! Ludicrous! Simply preposterous! outrageou-!

"Father you must really be out of it." The girl suddenly grumbled, breaking through his thoughts and attracting the two's attention. "Something must've happened to make you like this...but what could it have been?..." She sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She then turned towards the right and began to speak to the air, as if someone was there. "Flying Vanilla Bunny, did you happen to sense anything?" The girl suddenly asked and with a _'POOF!'_ sound and a plume of blue smoke and sparkles, a little white rabbit with a blue bow on it's left ear and one around it's neck with a small clock appeared out of nowhere!

"Sorry Alice, I didn't sense anything!" It squeaked out happily in a high pitched tone while the two males could only stare in wide eyed shock, jaws practically on the floor.

"Hmm that is strange...maybe Father accidentally read a spell wrong and it back fired..." The girl mused before she and her companion turned towards where the other two were at and began to speak to them. "Do you remember what happened Fa-...?"

But, there was no one there. In fact England did not hear the rest of what the girl was saying because as soon as he saw the little white rabbit that had an uncanny resemblance to his now comatose magical friend, he ran out of his house breaking down every door in his way in his haste to get as far away from the two strangers as possible.

He jumped into his car, revved the engine and peeled out, slamming on the accelerator. He was driving like a mad man, running red lights and stop signs, not heeding to pedestrians, and even possibly hitting a cat and some birds along the way. Not that he cared at the moment as the only thing on his mind was to get help. Help from who? He didn't fucking know nor did he fucking care! All he knew was that he needed to talk to someone! Anyone to keep him grounded and to reassure him that he wasn't crazy and that he didn't go over the deep end! He needed to find something normal in his life to soothe his rather...frazzled nerves and when he thought at who could possibly help him, two people naturally appeared in his mind. Perfect! All he had to do was get them from the meeting and talk to them about the situation. Nothing could go wrong, right?!

* * *

It was later, now that England thought about it, that everything, in fact, could and will go wrong. He honestly must've been out of his bloody mind to think that anything could go right for him! Especially with the wrap sheet of his so called _"Luck"_ in his past. This would be the first time in many, many years that England longed for the strong homemade ale of his good ol' pirate days. The drink specially designed by him could put even the toughest sea dog to sleep for a fortnight! The last time he could remember feeling so in need of being intoxicated was when America got lost in the seedy part of London and somehow managed the charm the surrounding female night walkers into coodoling and cooing mothers who simply adored the lad and refused to give him back. It took himself, the Scotland Yard, lots of threats, lots of yelling, a trip to the doctor (one of those women had a good left hook and another practically scratched his eyes out!) and a lot of patience to get the boy back, but he was digressing.

The important thing now was to keep calm and be rational. He quickly took a look at the other Nation's faces and he was pleasantly surprised at how well they were taking it. America looked both constipated and close to being sick all over the carpet, France was pale and mumbled lightning fast French under his breath like a prayer, and Canada looked as if he had seen a ghost. Everyone else had various degrees of shocked, frightend, confused, and/or amazed expressions on their faces as if what they were seeing was the most surreal thing they've ever seen in their lives and it probably was.

The girl had changed her clothes as well. She was no longer wearing her nightgown and instead donned a long sleeve, knee length blue dress under a frilly white patch work apron with a black ribbon around her neck, black tights, black gloves, and blue dress shoes. Her hair was put up in two long pigtails with black and blue hair pins on her bangs, and a little white nurses hat with a small black cross on it on top of her head. Now that England got a good look at her, she seemed very young as well...maybe around sixteen-seventeen-ish?

It was awkwardly silent for a long time until unsurprisingly, Italy broke it.

"Ve~" He said as a smile bloomed across his face. "I never knew England could look so pretty in a dress~! Ciao bella~!"

Romano snapped out of his daze and turned a glare towards his brother before smacking him upside the head. "Idiota! The tea Bastard's right there!" He shouted, pointing towards said man who glared at the other for the name.

The Italian brother's statements seemed to bring everyone back to life as they all began to come back to the real world with less than calm reactions.

"H-Holy shit! Iggy's in drag!" America, the bloody idiot, shrieked in terror covering his and Canada's eyes who began to complain about his lack of sight. "This is worse than that time someone spiked the eggnog at the Christmas party and France and him put on those French maid outfits!"

"A-Al! Let g-go me! I can't see!"

"Aiya! What on Earth is going on?! Opium who is that?! What did you do, clone yourself?!" China shouted with a freaked out expression, pointing at the girl and prompting England to turn towards the other with a glare.

"For the last time, stop calling me Opium!" He snapped, "And why in God's green Earth would I clone myself?!"

"Maybe to create someone who can stomach your awful cooking~?" Spain supplied happily while France stood next to his friend laughing suggestively.

"Ohonhonhonhon~Angleterre! I always knew you had a side to you, but never this! I'm proud that you've finally found yourself and got rid of those horrendous eyebrows!"

England could feel his face flush in anger and embarrassment as he snapped at the two friends who were laughing together. "Sod off you fucking wankers! My cooking and my eyebrows are just fine thank you very much and for the last time **_I DIDN'T CLONE MYSELF!_** "

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany demanded though even he looked unnerved at the sight of female England who was watching the chaos with a stern, disaproving look. Japan and Russia were the only two who didn't seem shaken at the sight of the girl though the small Nation was too busy mumbling to himself about "Pigtails" "Magical Girl" and "Nyotaika" while writing in a notebook with a almost maniacal look in his eyes. "We need to stay calm and not act like a bunch of children! We have to find out where this girl came from first of all! A human shouldn't have been able to get in here so there is a high possibility that she could be a spy!"

Russia still had that pleasant smile on his face as he turned towards the source of the chaos. "Well why don't we just ask her, da?" He then walked over to the girl who was still standing in the door way. She showed no fear as the man who was almost two heads taller than her loomed over her. "Who are you little female England? Are you a clone?"

The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked up at the large Nation while the others were staring at her and Russia nervously. "What do you mean Mr. Braginsky? Do you not remember me as well?"

Confusion, suspicion, and surprise were now on all of the countries faces, even Russia who tilted his head questioningly. "How do you know that name little female England?" She had called him Braginsky, which was Russia's human surname. They all had human aliases for when they went out in public to enjoy the fruits of their Countries as they very well couldn't go out calling each other by their "Official" names. But the real question was how did she know about it?

The girl scowled at the other, making the onlookers flinch. She even glared like England! "All of you guys have been acting more stupid than usual." She looked towards the others with that same expression, specifically towards the F.A.C.E family who stared at familiar green eyes that shined with disgruntlement and even a bit of...hurt? What on Earth?...

"You, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, and even father are acting strange...why? and where is Amelia, Maddeline, and that menace Corinne? Are they at school?"

If they thought things couldn't get anymore confusing, they were wrong. What on Earth was she talking about? How did this girl know their human names? And those other names...Amelia, Maddeline, and Corinne...who were they? More importantly who was this "father" she was talking about?!

Japan walked closer to the girl and voiced the million dollar question that everyone was thinking. "Excuse me Ojou-san? I'm sorry if I'm being rude...but who are you? Have we seen you before?"

The girl looked at the older men once more as a influx of unidentifiable emotions flickered across her eyes before they were concealed behind her disinterested apathy. England couldn't help but shuffle in place nervously and guiltily(?) as her emerald eyes landed on him. For a second she looked so sad and hurt...but why? He's never seen her before! The first time they ever met was this morning when she claimed to be his...

The blond haired girl sighed before straightening. "It is quite alright, I should be the one apologizing for creating such confusion." She then closed her eyes before giving a elegant curtsy. "My name is Alice Kirkland, daughter of Sir Arthur Kirkland." She then lifted her head and blinked her apple green eyes. "It is very nice to meet you all."

Silence so thick it was loud...it was the first time World Meeting history...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review~!**_


End file.
